Zick: just an ordinary day
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: First Zick fix, just something random that popped into my head one day while I was holiday! #DontJudge ENJOYYYYY


**So I'm stepping away from the Zax fics and trying a Zick fic! Please review telling me what you think of it xx**

"Zoe, seriously, we have to go to work sometime today!" Nick said glancing at the clock, and then at what him and Zoe were doing.  
"Yeah, I know nick, but we've got ages before we're due to start our shift anyway." Zoe groaned as Nick thrusted harder.  
"Five more minutes then." Nick compromised, kissing Zoe passionately and moving his hands about Zoe's body. Zoe loved this from Nick in a morning, but knew that they needed to go to work. They broke away and got changed, Zoe putting on one of her most tightest body-cons on, showing off her perfect figure, all Nick could do was stare at her.  
"It's rude to stare you know!" She laughed as they walked out the door and drove to the ED.  
"See you later Zo, don't cause too much trouble today..." He laughed.  
"I'd never do such a thing..." She replied winking, and then waggling her bum for him as he walked towards his office. Zoe went into the staff room to see who else was as early as them. That would be no-one. Zoe could have guessed that seeing as most people either literally make it as their shifts start, or are cutting it for 5 minutes or so. But Nick being Nick has to go in half and hour earlier every morning, to make sure everything was right and perfect and to make sure he had all of his work done before his shift started, and Zoe went with him, she didn't mind, because she always made sure Nick didn't get any work done in that time, they normally spent most of that with the office door locked and the blinds lowered so nobody could see what they were getting up to.  
"Dr Hanna, I hate to break the fun up, but I have actually got work to do this morning."  
"Aww! Ok then Mr Jordan, wouldn't want to see you falling behind now would we?"  
"No you certainly would not Dr Hanna, because if I do then it means that you'll be cooking tea and having a very boring night whilst I catch up."  
"See you later then." She said kissing him and going back out into the ED.

Zoe's day went pretty fast, a major RTC came in, so she spent most of her day in resus with most of the team on the patients that came in there, it kept them on their toes a bit because it was a mini bus that had tipped on the motorway after another vehicle crashed into it and swerved it off the road, so there were about 10 patients who had been brought in, not all major, there was a couple minor injuries.  
Nicks day however had been really boring. He had mountains of paperwork he had to complete, the highlight of his day was when he had sex with Zoe when she came in on her break to see how he was getting on.  
"Oh you are naughty Dr Hanna." He said.  
"Well there are some risks you have to take." Zoe said, feeling confident, until someone knocked on the office door.  
"Oh shit." Zoe mumbled under her breath.  
"One minute, who is it?"  
"Adam,"  
"ok, I'll be one minute." Nick said, making sure his uniform was smart and Zoe had hidden in the cupboard.  
"Is everything ok?" Nick said opening the office door.  
"Yeah, I just wondered if you'd come and check this patient for me please, Ruth and Lenny are arguing over it. Is everything ok in here? You had the blinds lowered and the door locked?" Adam wondered, he did think that Zoe might have had something to do with it, but couldn't see Zoe, so thought nothing more of it.  
"Yeah, I just lots of work to get throughout so I shut the blinds to stop distractions." Nick said, leaving his office, but opening the blind so that Zoe could get out easier.  
After mission impossible, Zoe did make it out of the office and back to the ED without any questions in the matter at all. She had 2 hours, and counting, till her shift ended and she would make her way to the pub for a drink whilst Nick got his stuff ready and filled out his paper forms and stuff that Zoe didn't particularly care about.

"I love you Zoe." Nick said in bed that night.  
"I love you to Nick." Zoe replied, resting her head on his chest as it rises up and down slowly.

 **First zick fic, so I do apologise if it isn't any good, but providing positive feedback I'll start writing more for you. Please review xx**


End file.
